A Small Voice
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: James is sent by Dumbledore to get Severus Snape from his home, only for James to discover that Snape is an abused child with no mother.  James takes Severus into his home and treats him like a brother... or perhaps more?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this fic makes absolutely positively no sense what so ever! I just thought you should all know that! Well actually, it has to, or my editor might desert me, and I wouldn't want that… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

James wandered down the hall, wondering why the hell Dumbledore told him to go to Severus Snape's house when he should be going to Hogwarts. He turned a corner and shrank back almost immediately. He heard voices coming from down the hall. It sounded like a crying boy, an angry old man, and… a whip? James's breath caught in his throat. _Could that be…Snape that's crying?_

He took a deep breath and slowly tiptoed down the hall. James could see a door opened at the end of the hall where the voices and sounds were coming from. As he got closer, James could distinguish the older man's words and could even hear words in between the boy's sobs.

"You have failed me yet again!" Crack.

"Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Crack.

"Shut up, you worthless slime ball!" Crack.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

James gulped and peered into the room. Sure enough, there was Snape, his hands up against the wall, his shirt and robe torn off of him and on the ground in a ball, and the man James guessed to be Snape's father standing over him with a belt raised high, ready to strike.

"You are a worthless." Crack. "Slime." Crack. "BALL!" Crack. Crack. Crack. James reacted.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The man dropped the belt, and his arms and legs were glued together. His eyes were bulging and swirling around the room. James ran over Mr. Snape and grabbed Severus. "Snape, come on, I'm getting you out of here. NOW!" Snape looked up at James once and nodded he grabbed his shirt and robes and ran behind James all the way out the front door, where Professor Dumbledore was waiting.

The thirteen year olds burst from the door and held on to the back of Albus Dumbledore's robes as Snape's father came bursting out of the house. "Give him to me, Albus. Give me the worthless piece of shit!" Snape dug himself further into Dumbledore's robes.

"No. I don't think so, Jonathan. He'll be living at Hogwarts with me from now on, unless, of course, James here has a better idea." James had looked up at Albus and shook his head when Albus said Severus would live at _Hogwarts._

"No Professor, he'll come live with me. Isn't that right, Severus?" He looked over at Snape, and gave a weak smile. Severus looked at James in turn and nodded. "See?"

"Very well. Let's go back to school now you too." He gave a flick of his wand and immediately, the three of them stood outside the gates to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James, for the first, and definitely not the last, time, was holding Severus tightly, daring to have someone make him let go.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

**I do hope you all enjoyed the prologue! HEY LOOK, COOKIES!!! (author runs away from the computer to guzzle down milk and extreme chocolate chunk cookies)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I was very pleased with all the hits and how many times I was put on author alert lists and favorites and stuff, so I am updating!!!!!! YES!!!**

**Chapter 2**

James led Severus up to the school, still clinging to him for dear life. Dumbledore was leading the way and kept shooting glances back at them and smiling. "Severus, Severus! Are you okay, because if you're going to be sick I'll lend you my hat." James looked down at the poor abused Slytherin, and smiled. "Who would have thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" He laughed and Severus gave a weak laugh as well.

"He will have to be resorted, James."

"Why, Professor?"

"My father," Severus said, "Jinxed the sorting hat so that I would be in Slytherin. Now that I'm free of him and in my fourth year, I think I should be able to be put in the house I should have been in." He went into a coughing fit and James immediately stopped them where they were and sat Severus down. When he was done, James could see that he was shivering and his lips were turning blue. Snape's clothes were torn and weren't going to be much help.

"Here. Put this on, it'll keep you warm for now." James took off his robe and cloak and draped them over Severus's thin frame.

"Thank you, Pot- James." Severus smiled at the crazy haired boy.

"It was my pleasure. Now come on, let's see what house you're going to be in!" He stood Severus up and walked him up towards the school, still following Dumbledore. All the way up to the professor's office, there were stares and whispers following them up, and from the Slytherins, there were hisses.

"Ear Wax Flavored Bertie Bott's." The giant eagle spun up and stairs appeared. James ushered Severus onto the bottom stair. At the top, Dumbledore opened a large door with a strange brass knocker (A/N if anyone can tell me what the knocker is shaped like, I would greatly appreciate it!). James held on to Severus and together they walked into their headmaster's office.

_Man, he's attractive. Wait, did _I_ just think that utterly horrifying and slightly disturbing thought?!?! _James shook his head and continued forward. _You're going out with Lily you idiot, and you most definitely are not gay. That is final._

Or is he?

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N Alright, now I know you think this story is all about James and Snape, and it is, but the rest of the story is Harry unraveling everything out, starting in his fifth year. Oh, and there will be planty of Snape flashback's of James/Lily/Severus/Sirius/Lupin/Wormtail moments. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! Alright, I totally redirected the story and now everything is different than what I originally planned it to be. So it's still in Severus/James time! Yeah, let's go to the sorting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

James helped Severus sit down in a chair across form Dumbledore's desk. The snow had just started to fall outside. Severus was glad that it wasn't snowing when they were outside. "Now, Severus, are you ready to really be sorted?"

Severus nodded anxiously and watched Dumbledore pull the sorting hat off its shelf. "James? Might you help me, I'm not as strong as I used to be." James nodded and took the hat from him. He walked over to Severus smiling, and gently placed it on his head.

_Ah, _The sorting hat crooned,_ I see bravery, intelligence, and what is this? Loyalty? There is only one place to put you now, young Snape._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James was almost bouncing with joy.

"Oh,Severusyou'regoingtolovetheGryffindorcommonroom,andwecangetyouallfixedupandyou'llhavetomeet

RemusSiriusPeterandbecomefriendsandwe'llallhavethegreatesttimeohmygodIforgottosendthatlettertomomanddad!" James uttered all of this in a single breath.

"James, I didn't catch a single word of that." Severus was confusedly staring at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Sorry, I was supposed to send a letter to mum and dad and I was telling you how great everything was going to be and how you and my friends are going to have to become friends. But now I need to get to the owlery!" James thought for a moment and then looked at James. "Why don't you come and help, Gryffindor?"

Severus's eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat.

_This is going to be the best year ever,_ he thought to himself as he followed James up the steps. When they arrived, Severus was not only blue, but he was shivering and he looked like he was a giant balloon. James held him almost all the way up so he wouldn't freeze to death.

_He's kinda cute when he's hurt. Wait! What am I thinking? Snape, cute? Well, maybe I _am _gay… just a little. _James smiled at this thought and snuggled just a bit closer to Severus, so he could stay warm.

_God damn it, James is fucking hot! I've never had this feeling before, so why now? Duh, because he's being nice to me. So why do I want to fuck him…hard! Maybe because he's off limits because he's straight and has Lily…_

Severus shook these thoughts out of his mind when they got to the top of the owlery. "Come here, Lily. That's it." A beautiful tawny owl swooped down onto James's shoulder and Severus 'ooed.'

"She's beautiful, James."

"Thank you. She was my mom's. My mom loved lilies, so she named her owl after them!"

"I thought you named her after you're girlfriend?"

"I'm not that lovesick, Severus."

"You seem it."

"We need to get you a girlfriend, don't we?"

"Boy."

"What?"

"If you want to play matchmaker, you need to get me a boyfriend."

"You mean you're-" James paused.

"Gay? Yeah."

"Interesting. I didn't know there were any gay people in Hogwarts."

"There aren't many. Trust me. I think I'm only one of like, 2."

"Oh? Whose the other?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Frank Longbottom, you know, that forgetful Gryffindor third year, was thinking about it before he got Alice."

"They are such a sweet couple."

"Yeah, and he has really good man-sex."

"How would you- never mind."

James looked into Severus's eyes and they both burst out laughing at the thought of Frank Longbottom having sex with a male.

Partly, Severus was only laughing because James was laughing and James was only laughing because Severus was laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah! I new chapter! I hope you like it! A couple new people are introduced! Let's give three cheers for new characters!! HIP HIP- (silence) HIP HIP- (silence) HIP HIP – (silence) That was great everyone!**_

* * *

Two months later and after reasoning with thousands and hundreds of red and gold clad students, Severus Snape was a true Gryffindor. James died his hair blonde and put blue contacts into his eyes. He also cut his hair like Remus's, who was quite happy that Severus wanted to be his friend. Sirius on the other hand, was furious with James for befriending and remained the way he had always; hating Severus. Peter didn't mind, just as long as Snape didn't try any funny business. Lily was absolutely ecstatic that her best friend had finally become friends with her boyfriend.

"So Sevvie," James said one day as they walked the grounds during free time, "Who have you got your eyes on?"

Severus gave him an astonished look and James chuckled. "Who do you have a crush on, you pervert."

"Oh, well. There's Lucious Malfoy and then there's well…."

"Well what?"

"Sirius Black." Severus muttered this so quietly that James couldn't catch a word of it.

"What was that?" James said with a smile.

"Sirius Black." This statement caused James to stop in his tracks and stare dumbfounded at his friend. Snape looked down his feet, blushing. James caught himself and smiled again.

"Good thing Padfoot is gay then." Severus looked up at James, happiness swimming in his eyes. He might have a chance with one of his crushes!

"There's one other person, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No way in Hogwarts."

"Pretty please, with a sex whore for tonight on top?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You can get whores in Hogwarts?"

James rolled his eyes. "Of course you can, silly. The best are usually from Ravenclaw. Probably because their smart and they research how to do it on before they meet you."

"James! That's not very nice!" Remus ran up to join them. "My girlfriend is in Ravenclaw, thank you very much!"

"I wasn't saying that your girlfriend is a whore, I'm just saying Ravenclaws have sex really well."

"Well, it's still mean." Remus muttered under his breath.

"And I am personally going to make sure you pay for it, James Potter!" They turned to see a tall Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair perched on top of her head in a messy bun with chopsticks, storming up toward them, her eyes piercing James's. "I am going to jinx you with the most complicated spell I know! Ravenclaws don't research something so perverted! We like to look up interesting things, not something as stupid as that!"

"Sex isn't stupid; we just had it last night." Remus said in a small voice, looking down at his feet.

"I wasn't saying it was, I was just saying that maybe Mr. Potter should learn to think before he speaks with his big mouth of his!"

James looked into eyes as blue as the lake and as piercing as ice. She was obviously very upset that someone would say something like that about the house of Ravenclaw, and James was smart enough not to push it.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone." He said, smirking and still staring her straight in the eye.

"Well, it's ok, but I'm going to have to make sure that you're tongue is a little less dull. You're obviously very smart, and might get yourself in a lot of trouble." She held out her hand, first to James, and when he tried to shake it, she moved it away from him and held it out to Severus. "Narcissa Black, but you probably already know me." Severus shook her hand.

"No, actually we don't." James muttered, looking confused.

"Sirius never told you about me?" She looked a little hurt to say the least.

"No, I'm sorry dear." Remus moved up to her and put his arm around her waist, kissing her gently on the top of her head and then putting his in the crook of her neck.

"I'm Sirius's cousin, you know, Bellatrix Lestrange's sister? She's in Slytherin. Sirius and I were the first Black's never to enter the house of Slytherin. Of course, our parents believe that Ravenclaw is at least better than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Mum was furious when she found out that Sirius was in Gryffindor. She was thankful I wasn't in there, and forgave me for being put in Ravenclaw." She ended up smiling by the end of her explanation.

"Dear, you never told me that." It was Remus's turn to look hurt now.

"You never asked!" She smiled down at him and then waving goodbye to James and Severus, the couple walked off toward the lake to spend the rest of their free time together.

"Well, as I was saying, let's go talk to Padfoot. The first thing we need to do is make a friendship between the two of you!" James seemed very optimistic about this, while Severus just looked scared at the prospect of talking to Sirius Black, the kid who jinxed the first year who threw a dungbomb at him.

"James? I'm scared."

James looked down into Severus's eyes and started. He had never seen the third year look so pathetic and hopeless. It was kind of _cute…wait. What am I thinking? He's not cute, because he's a man, and I don't find men cute! So why do I have the sudden urge to fuck Severus?_

_Why do I have the sudden urge to fuck Severus? _Sirius thought, as he saw James and Severus walk into the Great Hall together.

_Why do I have the sudden urge to fuck James _and _Sirius at the same time?!?! _Severus thought to himself, now extremely nervous.

Sirius looked up at the two as they sat down next to him, and gave a weak smile to Severus. "So, um… Severus? How are you, um… today?"

Severus became really excited. _He's talking to me; he's actually talking to me! Oh my great Gryffindor, what am I going to say?_

"Uh, I'm okay, Sirius. Er…how are you?" Severus liked the way his name slid off his tongue.

"I'm fine. I'm… okay. Thanks for asking." James smiled. He had done it, he had started a great relationship.

* * *

_**YEAH! I did it again everyone! Now R&R please! I want a whole lot of new reviews for my story!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I'm updating now, aren't I? Okay, so brief summary of this chapter, there's a present, an initiation, and a super awesome new animagi. Any questions? No? Then on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I means, I barely own my socks!

* * *

Well, now that James started the friendship, he worked really hard to get them closer together. He started suggesting inviting Severus to Hogsmeade with them, he started including Severus in Quidditch practices (though he never left the ground), but one day, he crossed the line.

"Why don't we invite Severus to join the marauders?" James seemed very optimistic, unlike his three best friends.

"James, mate, are you mental? Inviting Sevvie into the marauders _now_?" Sirius had a quick thinking idea in his head.

"What do you mean, 'now'?" James was utterly confused, but hid it very well.

"Well, it might be too soon, it would overwhelm him, you know? So let's wait, and get closer to him and then we'll invite him into the marauders! Okay, James?" Sirius smiled.

"Alright, I guess your right. I wouldn't want to overwhelm Sevvie. Ok, I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning!" James packed his things and headed up to the dorms, followed by Remus and Peter, leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

_I really do want Sevvie to join the marauders, I've really gotten to know him, and he's really awesome guy. He's kind, and he's sweet, and he really can help us with our Potions. But he's still Severus Snape, and- oh I don't know! I mean, I really like him! I do, like I love James! Wait, what?!?!?!_

Sirius thought about his last thought for a moment, before agreeing with himself that he had a crush on Severus Snape.

Wasn't it lucky that just that boy walked through the portrait hole and sat down next to Sirius? "I just missed Filch, got lucky I suppose. I thought he was going to catch me for sure! So, I went to Hogsmeade through the statue of the witch and brought you something."

As Severus dug into his robes Sirius looked up in surprise that Severus Snape would bring him, Sirius Black, something from Hogsmeade.

"First I got you this." He held up a kit, called _Groom Your Own Broom Kit_. Inside was everything Sirius needed to groom the school's old broom that he rode.

"Wish I had a good broom to go with it. But I'm sure the school broom will look like it never has before after I get done with it!"

"Well, that's the second part of my gift." He reached down and pulled out a long parcel, wrapped in brown paper. Sirius stared at it dumbfounded.

"Are you going to open it?" Severus looked really anxious.

Sirius gulped, and nodded, starting to pull at the strings one by one. Inside, was the brand new model in the Comet line. "You…you…you got me...a comet two sixty?" Sirius looked at Severus in surprise.

"Think of it as an early birthday present! I didn't know when your birthday was, so I kind of just bought it and guessed your birthday. Do you like it?" He looked so happy. Sirius couldn't think of a nasty word to call him when he had that smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it! But, I don't deserve this! I've been treating you like shit my whole life! Here, you have it." He tried to give it back to Severus, but he wouldn't take it.

"No, I don't fly; I'm not even good with a broom on the ground, let alone in the air! I bought it for you! I hope you like it! Well, goodnight, Sirius!"

"Padfoot."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to call me Padfoot." Severus looked surprised and then he smiled the biggest smile Sirius had ever seen.

"Do you mean it? Do you really want me to call you Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, mate, and Moony and I will have to come up with a name for you too, if your going to join the marauders." He winked.

Severus stuttered, "M-me? P-p-part of the m-m-m-m-m-marauders? Really?"

"Yeah, of course mate." Sirius jumped out of his seat and headed up the stairs. "Night, Sevvie."

"Night, Sir- Padfoot."

As soon as Sirius was out of Severus line of vision, he sprinted up the dorm steps. "We have to let Severus join the marauders!"

"We knew you'd say that after he gave you your birthday present, so we already have a list of nicknames ready." Remus waved a sheet of paper aloft.

Sirius smiled, and grabbed the paper. His friends knew him too well. He read the list through carefully:

_Potionsmaster_

_Raven_

_Blacktip_

_Whitethroat_

_Blackbird_

"What's up with all the bird names?" Sirius looked at Remus in particular.

"I did some research and it turns out that Severus is a registered animagus and he turns into a raven. It's really cool." Remus smiled.

"Then I like Blacktip. It's sweet."

At that moment, Severus came bounding up the stairs, smiling like the devil, and saw the rest of the marauders gathered on the floor, and immediately knew what they were gathered for, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, we have to tell you a few secrets that you have to swear on…. Umm…" James searched for something to swear on.

"On pain of death." Remus chirped in.

"Yes, On pain of Death not to tell anyone about. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Well first off, we're all animagi, and so are you, so that's good. Only we're unregistered, and you're well, registered. Funny that." Sirius smiled.

"Oh, and I'm a werewolf. Just to let you know." Remus smiled and looked at his feet.

"I knew you did something in the Whomping Willow every month! I was just to the stage of guessing!"

"So us animagi go and keep our good friend Moony company."

"Right you are Prongs."

"Thank you, Wormtail," James patted him on the back in appreciation.

"Now that you know our secrets and our nicknames, it's time for us to give you your nickname." Sirius smiled and looked at the name he had circled on the piece of paper.

"You found a nickname for me already?"

"Of course we did, Blacktip, you are now a member of the marauders."

"Padfoot, we have to add him to the map."

"Of course, Moony, you are definitely right!"

"The map?" Severus was confused.

"Yes, my dear Blacktip, come on!"

And with that, Severus Snape was made a member of the Marauders of Haogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!

Omg I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I feel soooo bad that I haven't update in forever! Please forgive me, my beautiful and loyal reviewers! I beg of you! (down on her knees)

I will update though…. Eventually. I'm kind of…grounded. (sulks) and not by my mother either. By my boyfriend, can u believe that? MY BOYFRIEND!! Well, I'll be kept busy on my laptop that he doesn't know I have. (snicker) Good-bye my pretties, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

**AN-** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I started some other Fanfics and then I got writer's block and didn't know were to go with this, and then I was hit with an idea and I had had had had had had had just had to write! I hope you enjoy it!!

As Severus Snape was made a member of the Marauders, a man loomed on the outskirts of Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forest, waiting for the time to strike. He held in one hand a crowbar and a dog leash in the other. His eyes showed nothing but cruelty and hatred. He wanted to kill that traitor, that mudblood lover. He would kill him, that boy who saved him, and then he would kill Dumbledore. He smiled wickedly to himself. It was the perfect plan. No one knew him, so why should they suspect him?

(&)&(&)&(&)&(&)&(&)&(&)

"Sevvie, come on! Please just one round, I promise and then I will never make you do it again! Swear on Sirius' life!" James smiled as Sirius growled playfully.

"I'm not sure… I've never done anything like this before…" Severus looked around the common room nervously, as though some girls were hiding behind the furniture just to watch.

"Come on, Peter nor Remus are here. It's just you, Sirius, and I. No one will see you but us, and you've been a Marauder for two months now! Come on, we won't tell a soul of what we see, ok?" James looked hopefully at Severus.

"Only if we Hogwarts Swear on it. I don't the fact that I played strip exploding snap going around the whole school. Alright?" They all gave the Hogwarts Swear (spit, spit, shake, spit) and pulled out the deck of exploding snap.

Severus placed the first two cards. Sirius laid his down. Then Severus, once again. It went like this for a few minutes, until Sirius laid down a pair, and it exploded. He quickly discarded his robe and dealt the cards again. This time it was Severus, who also discarded his robe.

The game went on until Sirius was down to an undershirt and pants and Severus had his pants, tie, undershirt, and button-up left. Sirius really wanted Severus to strip down fully and was determined to win. James had fallen asleep on the couch halfway through and wasn't going to be aroused for anything. Severus didn't know what he wanted. Yes, he liked Sirius, but if he took of his pants and was down to his boxers, he would sure as hell get an erection, and that would be so embarrassing.

He was so scatter minded that he didn't concentrate on the cards, and accidentally lost his tie. After a few more minutes, he was also down to nothing but his undershirt. He bit his lip and wondered what he was going to do. He could just go Blacktip and fly out through the open window, but that would make him seem like a coward.

"Oh darn. Alright, you ready to see me topless, Blacktip?" Sirius winked and pulled off his undershirt. Severus gulped as he stared at Sirius' finely toned and tanned abs. They were a work of art that not even Michelangelo could have created. "Black? Sevvie? Severus, you ok?"

Severus broke out of his trance and nodded. He began to concentrate on playing so that he wouldn't lose his shirt as well. Before they could get started again, they heard someone on the dormitory steps and they grabbed their clothes and bolted. Lily Evans walked into the common room, looking around wondering who on earth would be playing exploding snap so late at night, when she saw James' sleeping figure on the couch.

She smiled fondly and covered him with a blanket. She kissed his forehead lovingly and went back to bed. When Severus came out of hiding, he was shaking with jealousy. He wanted James, but he couldn't have him. He also wanted Sirius. Now he was jealous and confused. How could he love two different people?

Sirius felt put out. All he had wanted was to see Severus with his shirt off. "I'm sorry, Severus. I guess are game just got canceled. That's too bad. Well I guess I'll see you tomor-" Before Sirius knew what was happening, Severus' lips were on his and Severus had his arms around his shoulders, praying for Sirius to kiss back.

At first, Sirius stood there in shock, before he smiled, and begged Severus' for entry.

**AN- **Hope you guys liked it. If anyone can guess how Severus figures out his problem, they get a virtual cookie!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** YEAH!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I'm so happy! A lot happens in this chapter, like muggings… quidditch games…flirting! All good stuff and a bit of fluff! YEAH! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

When Severus woke the next morning, he panicked. He didn't know whose bed he was in and his ass hurt a lot. Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and remembered what happened last night. After his bold action, Sirius had escorted him up to the dormitory. Severus smiled happily, snuggling into his lover's embrace. He turned around and saw that Sirius was still fast asleep. He put his head against Sirius' chest and sighed. Forever he would remember this night, having finally been able to love someone that he wanted with all his heart and soul. Severus laid there for a long time until Sirius finally woke up.

"Morning." Sirius looked down at the blonde haired angel in his arms and smiled. "Last night was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Severus nodded enthusiastically. (A/N- just wanted everyone to remember, James dyed Severus' hair blonde.)

"I'm glad you know now, Sirius. I'm just wondering…will I be able- I mean… this wasn't a one night stand, right?" Severus' face was a bright red and he looked down at Sirius' chest.

Sirius chuckled and pulled Severus in closer. "No. If it was a one night stand, then by god, I'd have to shoot myself. No, now that I have you, I'm never letting go." He pulled Severus in for another kiss and smiled. They dressed and walked into the common room, laughing and joking until they came upon a pouting James.

"What's up, James?"

James looked up at the two of them. "I never got to see who won last night. I wanted to see one of you humiliated." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave an angry puff, much like an angered toddler. Severus thought he looked extremely cute when he was angry.

"No one won, James. Someone interrupted us and we had to run." James looked up at Sirius and smiled. "And no, no one saw us." James pouted again.

Severus had a thought, and became a little curious. Would Sirius want to make their relationship open and let others know about it or would he want to hide it? Severus bit his lip and asked Sirius to talk with him in private. He didn't want to mess up his only chance with the love of his school life.

"Ummm…Sirius? Do you want…you know- other people knowing about us? Or would you rather keep it a secret…" He looked down at the burgundy carpet of the common room floor with his hands behind his back. Next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling as Sirius picked him up bridal style.

"I want the world to know." Severus smiled as Sirius carried him back to James, whispering romantic things in his ears that made him giggle. When James saw them, he just about leapt off in couch in joy. His smile stretched from behind one ear to behind the other.

"YoutwoFINALLYgottogetherImeanfinallybecauseyoutwotookFOREVERletmetellyouandoooooooooooh

Remuswillbesohappyforyou,butmaybeweshouldn'ttellPeteryouknowhim,HOMOPHOBEandI'llplanthe

weddingIt'llbesoooomuchfunandLilywillbethrilledthatyou'rehappySevvie Oh crap, LILY!" After his extremely breathless sentence…s… he raced out of the common room, leaving an extremely confused couple to wonder, "What the…"

After a minute, Sirius said, "I think he was trying to say congrats, just in a very James like fashion." Severus nodded and looked around for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Severus blushed and mumbled, "I can walk, so, could you put me down. Please?" Sirius chuckled and reluctantly put him down. He took Severus' hand and led him to the portrait hole. Severus sighed contentedly as Sirius helped him down on the other side of the portrait. The rest of his day was filled with passed notes in class, sneaking to secret passages to steal kisses, and running down to the lake during their free time to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

A few days later, Severus was walking down to the quidditch field with the rest of the Gryffindors. He was still shy around them, but they were very excepting. He was looking forward to see James and Sirius play in the game today and had all his patriotic Gryffindor clothes on.

Before he was able to climb up the steps into the arena, he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and clamp over his mouth. He began to panic, thinking his father finally found him, but was relieved just to see some older Slytherins. He was only able to feel his relief for a few moments however because the two were leading him toward a broom closet on the side of the dressing rooms.

He couldn't shout out as he was shoved in and everything went black. He didn't make a sound as the Slytherins kicked him and punched him, bloodying him up. He didn't move just stayed as limp as possible. He heard the crowd cheer and hoped that Sirius had just made a goal and won the game for Gryffindor and James was knocking Slytherins off their brooms with his beater bat.

After what seemed like ages, the crowd started to leave and the Slytherins gave him one last kick and left. He tried to stumble out only to find that they had locked him in. _What am I going to do? I have to go to Sirius and see if he got bloodied up too bad. Oh God, I need to get out of here._

He desperately knocked on the door with what little strength he had left. He knocked and knocked until he figured it must be night. _Where's Sirius? Oh God I hope he's ok…_

Finally he heard a muffled voice shouting on the other side. He heard the lock blow off the closet and saw Remus' worried face. "Oh God, you're horrible. Sirius' going to be pissed. Come on."

He helped Severus out and let him lean on his shoulder. He helped him up the grounds and shot up sparks when he got into the front courtyard. Then he led Severus to the common room and told him to lie down. He held an ice pack to his forehead and began to bandage his wounds. He sat up with his ice pack on. He grimaced and leaned back into the couch. In his sitting position, he couldn't see Sirius or James. Peter was there, staring with wide eyes.

"Where's Sirius?" He managed to mutter. He heard a crash and a growl from behind him.

"Speak of the Devil and he shalt appear," Remus muttered.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! HE COULD BE HURT AND BLEEDING TO DEATH! OH GOD, I WISH I WAS WITH HIM!" He was pacing behind the chair. Severus tried to stand, but stood too quickly and he got lightheaded.

"Sirius…" He groaned and the last thing he saw was Sirius' wide eyes before he was enveloped in darkness…


End file.
